


The Manic Jester

by apicalbeat



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen, Poetry, psycho pedo clown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apicalbeat/pseuds/apicalbeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One poem for the psycho clown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Manic Jester

I glance; I view  
As if giving a clue  
I stare; I glare  
Like I really care.  
I mock and dare  
Not to play fair  
As I got up and stood,  
Oh, I’m in the mood.

“It’s over me, It’s understood.  
Oh boy, for you it won’t be good…”

I step; I walk  
Without any talk  
I halt and gaze  
I am hinting a maze  
I fumble and fiddle  
I’ve thought of a riddle!  
So I smirk and lick…

“Watch carefully now,  
I’ll begin my trick.”

I grab; I thump  
As I prepare my trump  
I thrash and bash  
Causing teeth to gnash  
In a flash, I slash  
With my winning stash  
At the end of the clash…

"I live; you bleed  
A pleasant game, indeed!”

I squint; I stoop  
After my splendid coup  
I think and decide:  
“Will I end a life?”  
I made up my mind,  
“I’ll never be kind,  
So close your eyes,  
And say goodbye!”

I cut; I chop  
Until the blood’s last drop  
I blithely smile;  
everything’s worthwhile!  
I put on my mask  
Proceed to my task,  
Of being a mime  
And covering my crime

Cause I kill by will  
Oftentimes for thrill  
I always lip-lick  
And make my ‘flash’ slick  
I am a clown  
But no one knows deep down  
Of the manslaughter  
For I’m the manic jester.☆

"And now it’s time for me to leave,  
Luck and caution to those who live…


End file.
